My Wife My Mistress
by Dommella's Dungeon
Summary: Edward is a husband, father, and shrewd businessman, happily married to the shy, soft spoken girl next door, who happens to be his high school sweetheart, but things are never as they seem. Lady in RED contest entry.


Lady in Red Contest

Pairing if Applicable: Bella/Edward

Picture Number: No. 6

Title: My Wife... My Mistress...

Disclaimer:**All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copyright infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! Consider yourself warned!**

Brief Summary: Edward is a husband, father, and shrewd businessman, happily married to the shy, soft spoken girl next door, who happens to be his high school sweetheart, but things are never as they seem.

* * *

**EPOV**

_Fuck!_

I looked down at my watch for what seemed like the millionth time, as I sat brooding in my board meeting. _Could this day get any longer? _I shifted in my seat, trying to adjust my CB6000 discreetly; if only they knew what naughty things my Mistress loved to do to me. All I wanted to do is sign off on whatever the fuck it was that they were droning on and on about and get my long weekend started.

It had been an eternity since Mistress and I had any alone time for ourselves and I was on the verge of losing it. Okay, so maybe it hadn´t been _that_ long, but to be exact it_ had _been five and a half fucking months... and to me that felt like a damn lifetime. My mental bitching was interrupted by someone calling my name. ¨Excuse me, what was that?¨ I asked, dumbfounded.

_God, I´m turning into such a fucking girl!_

¨Well, uh... Sir, I was just saying that after crunching the numbers, everything looks to be in order, for the acquisition of Gigandet Inc.¨ my head of finance, Ben Cheney, informed me. The guy was a financial genius, but let's faces it he gets so nervous sometimes, he can barely get through a complete fucking sentence. Thank God his job doesn´t require much talking.

¨Very well Ben, get a copy of your financial report over to the legal department so they can start writing up the contracts; I want to go ahead and jump on this deal before James knows what hit him.¨ I responded quickly. ¨Is there anything else on the agenda to be discussed or can the meeting be adjourned now?¨ I asked somewhat impatiently.

After looking over her notes to make sure everything had in fact been covered, my assistant spoke the words I had been dying to hear. ¨No sir... that was our last piece of business.¨ Gianna confirmed happily, knowing that I was anxious to be done for the day.

¨Thank you Gianna,¨ I said as I began collecting my things. ¨I will be out of the office and unreachable for the rest of the week, any emergencies should be directed to Emmett or Jasper. Ben, I need those contracts on my desk and ready to be signed first thing Monday morning, so make sure to get those reports to the legal department ASAP!¨ I said sternly. ¨Now, if there´s nothing else, I´ll see you all on Monday, try not to break anything... _Emmett_.¨ I joked heading out of the conference room toward my office, with a grumbling Emmett and a chuckling Jasper on my heels. I ran a tight ship and very seldom found humor in anything at work, being so young I had to work extra hard to gain the respect of my employees and colleagues, so I didn´t want to do anything that would negate my authority. It was just easier to keep people at arm's length.

¨Dude, it was one time. Are you ever going to let that shit go?¨ he asked, just as Jasper closed the door to my office.

¨Emmett, you fucking threw Royce King, the fucking heir to King Industries, through the conference room doors,¨ I reminded him, ¨while they were still closed, you fucking Neanderthal.¨

¨That was fucking hilarious, ¨ Jasper drawled. He did have a point, although the circumstances surrounding the incident were far from funny; seeing Royce tuck his tail and run was a fucking hoot to watch.

¨Jazz, don´t fucking encourage him,¨ I chastised while trying to hide my laughter.

¨Hey, that fucker put his hands on _my _Rosie, and that shit won´t fly,¨ Em scoffed. It was no secret that Royce had a thing for my sister-in-law, but nobody thought he´d be stupid enough to act on it. _No brains and no brawn, not a good combination!_

¨Whoa there caveman, I never said that you shouldn´t have kick that son-of-bitch´s ass... you just shouldn´t have done it at your place of employment, douche. Good thing your little brother owns the fucking company!¨ I teased. He knew that understood all too well what it meant to be protective of his wife; I would die for _mine_, before I let any harm come to her.

¨What the fuck ever, punk! So what in the hell´s got your panties in a wad?¨ he asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow in my direction. ¨Where the hell are you going that´s going to keep you away until Monday?¨

¨None of your fucking business, you prick! And don´t even think about trying to ask mom or Alice,¨ I warned. ¨Nobody´s going to tell you, so don´t bother trying.¨

I was packing up my laptop and briefcase, when I heard Jasper give in to the laughter that he was so desperately trying to conceal. ¨What the fuck are you laughing at Whitlock?¨ Em barked.

I could see the light bulb going off in Emmett´s head as he put two and two together. ¨Em, don´t fucking start,¨ I warned, ¨you know exactly why no one´s telling you.¨

¨Awww... come on Eddie, I promise not to bother you this time,¨ Em whined. ¨Why do I have to be the only one not in on the secret?¨

¨Because Em, this is the first time in almost six months that we´ve gotten the chance to be alone,¨ I explained slowly, as if I was talking to a two-year old. ¨ALONE Em, that means no computers... no phones... no kids, which inevitably leads to... NO EMMETT that´s why! And don´t fucking call me Eddie, dickhead!¨ Good thing my office was soundproof, I didn´t want the entire building privy to our conversation.

¨_Fine_, I don´t want to know your stupid secret anyway,¨ Em pouted, while he proceeded to knock my name plate off of my desk. ¨Real mature Em... real _fucking_ mature.¨

Ignoring Emmett and said name plate that was now lying on the floor in front of my desk, I headed to the door; I had a few last minute errands to run, before I headed downstairs to the daycare to pick up the twins.

Thankfully, I didn´t have to leave the building to take care of everything that I needed to do; my office building, located in the famous Pike Market Place district of downtown Seattle, was 344 feet tall and had 25 floors that housed everything from a luxury day spa, to a state of the art daycare facility. I could drop in to see my beautiful babies anytime the mood struck.

I held the door to my office open gesturing with my head toward the hallway, indicating that it was time for Emmett and Jasper to leave. Once I´d locked and secured my office, I headed down the hall to my private elevator, turning the key I waited until the doors opened and I was safely inside before turning to speak; I wanted to torture Emmett just a bit more before leaving. ¨Hey Em,¨ I paused waiting for him to acknowledge me, ¨See you Saturday, if you can behave,¨ I chuckled as the elevator doors closed, but not before I saw my brother´s face go from bewilderment to understanding in a nanosecond. I loved fucking with him; it helped to make up for all the ribbing I got from him as a child.

I was whistling a Kings of Leon´s song that was playing in my head when the elevator doors opened up to my private entrance to the spa. _I own the fucking building, enough said! _Actually, I´m not that much of a dick, _okay maybe I am_, but it still helps to keep my private life, just that..._ private_!

I was greeted in the hall by my personal esthetician, Beth, before she ushered me into her room, to have her wicked way with me. Beth knew exactly what I was there for, since she was the only one that my Mistress trusted to get me groomed to her specifications. I was actually looking forward to my time of waxing and body exfoliation, anything to please my Mistress.

She actually had been taking care of both of us for the past five years, due to my families high public profile, anybody we dealt with on such an intimate level such as this, was required to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement. The consequences of breaching the confidentiality agreement was probably worse that sharing a cell with a big burly dude named Bubba, but thankfully, no one had ever had to find out; well except Lauren Mallory, but that was another story for another day.

You´d be surprised at how the tabloids fed off of the tiniest morsel of information, concerning my family, they were vultures and were always looking for ways to destroy the wealthy publicly. When it came to Beth though, I had no worries; Mistress and I were actually quite close to her and her submissive Siobhan, but it was just protocol for everyone to sign one.

I tended to think that Beth´s unwavering love and devotion for Siobhan, was the reason why my Mistress allowed her to fondle my junk unsupervised. _Contrary to belief, the tabloids would pay a small fortune to find out what goes on behind these closed doors._

Mistress trusts Beth to point where, she has the extra key to my CB6000, so she can just unlock it to do what she needs too and re-lock it when she´s done. It just so happened that today, she was going to need that key, because to get me in the right frame of mind for this weekend, my Mistress thought it best to restrain my cock on Sunday night and leave it restrained for the duration of the week. _Now you see why I was in such a hurry to start my long weekend, because it had been a hard fucking week. _

_No pun intended!_

Being twenty-seven years old, and a self-made millionaire was no easy pill to swallow, but my wife and I found ways to manage; even if it was frowned on by society. Thankfully, I had a very supportive family, who I could talk to about anything and everything that understood.

It would´ve have been nice to live in a world where you´re weren´t ostracized or criticized for being different; but instead people looked down their noses at us and called us awful names, even though we weren´t hurting anyone, but ourselves. _Who said all pain was bad!_

My family knew of our lifestyle and supported our happiness, at the end of the day that´s all that really mattered... _family. _I wouldn´t trade mine for anything in the world, each one of my family members were special in their own right._ Yes that even included Emmett!_

__MW... MM__

I did my best to will away the semi-erection I was now sporting, but let´s face it, this hot wax felt fucking amazing being brushed as over my overly sensitized skin, Mistress was adamant about me being completely bare.

I was extremely aroused, having been denied release all week, but still having to perform my _husbandly _duties at home. Just because my Mistress had locked my cock up for the week, didn´t mean I could neglect my wife, she still had needs that I was responsible for meeting. It was an iron clad clause in our contract; if I neglected to perform my duties as a husband, I would get no playtime. My responsibilities as a husband and father came first, and my Mistress never let me forget it.

¨Down boy, someone´s a bit excited this afternoon,¨ Beth teased as she ripped the cloth strip from between my ass cheeks, taking with it any hairs that were still there.

¨Mmmm...¨ I groaned. The burning sensation so close to my puckered hole was causing me to become more aroused and bringing with it images of my Mistress taking me there.

I felt the coolness of the cream as Beth covered my now hairless ass and balls with ointment, before re-locking the CB6000 back into place. One more pass of ointment on my hairless chest and I was left to put my clothes back on.

I was collecting my briefcase and laptop, when Beth opened the door for me to leave. ¨Thank you Mr. Cullen,¨ she said as she took the proffered one hundred dollar bill from my hand. I had a personal account that took care of all of my family´s visits to the spa, but we just liked to give Beth a little extra for taking such good care of us. In the beginning it was a hassle, but Mistress and I had finally gotten Beth to accept our generosity without any argument.

Rolling her eyes like only Beth could do, she slipped the aforementioned bill into the pocket of her smock. ¨Tell _her_ I said, hello, and I´ll see her Wednesday for her usual,¨ she winked and disappeared down the long hallway.

I just shook my head, she knew that I wasn´t allowed to speak her name, so I appreciated how she respected my boundaries. As I stepped onto the elevator headed to the nursery my phone vibrated, looking at the screen I saw that I had a text message from my wife.

**E~ Hey sweetheart, just wanted to let you know that I took Esme the breast milk I pumped along with some formula, just in case, so the twins should be fine until Sunday when we pick them up. Don´t forget to remind her to give them their medicine, once before bed and again in the morning. Okay that´s all. I love you! ~B xo**

I couldn´t stop the giant goofy grin that spread across my face at reading my wife's message, even though they were going to be with their grandparents; she was still apprehensive about being away from the twins for the entire weekend. This would be the first time they spent the night away from us, since being born, so it was understandable that she would be nervous.

I would miss them terribly, but it had been too long since I felt the lick of my Mistress´ flogger and I was desperate to relinquish my hold on everything and let her take care of me. I was ruthless in business and craved the power and control that came along with it, but I needed to leave it all behind and submit to my Mistress just as much.

I quickly typed a reply to somewhat put her mind at ease.

**I´ll be sure to remind her, love... see you soon! ~E**

I slipped my phone into my pocket and headed in to the nursery to get my children. Harper and Hunter were sitting together in a playpen completely engrossed in each other and effectively shutting out the rest of the world.

It reminded me so much of Alice and I's relationship as children, ironically, Harper, like her aunt Alice, had the more dominating personality. Honestly, I think that I just traded Alice in for my Mistress; I couldn´t have made a better choice.

They were now able to sit up on their own and when they saw me approaching, little chubby arms and legs began flailing in synchronization; they liked to shut out the world, but it was nice to see that they still made room for daddy. ¨How´s daddy´s little angels,¨ I cooed softly, ¨are you guys ready to go visit Nana and Pop?¨ As if they could understand what I was saying, they began to gurgle and coo in response to my question.

¨All set Mr. Cullen,¨ Jane spoke softly behind me as she guided the twin´s stroller to where I was standing.

¨Thank you Jane,¨ I said just as quiet, my niece and nephews were napping in nearby cribs. None of wanted nannies for our children, but agreed that they could come to the daycare facility, if they were the only ones in the classroom.

Jane was handpicked by my grandfather, working in politic and spending years on Capitol Hill; he knew all the best when it came to security and discretion. He was very protective of his family, a trait that all the Cullen and Whitlock men carried. Jane was an ex- secret service agent; who´s career had been cut short due to an injury suffered while in the line of duty.

She was fluent in Italian, German, French, and Spanish, as well as sign language. The fact that she was as lethal as a trained assassin, helped to put our minds at ease as well, when we had to be away from our kids. She would have to be tough to deal with the Cullen women, because when it came to their children, they were as fierce as mighty warriors.

Little did the Cullen men know, but the ladies had all gotten together and planned to get pregnant at the same time, they said it was a best friend thing and we wouldn´t understand. Though Emmett and Rose were four years old than us, we were married first and Jasper and Alice not too far behind.

Imagine our surprise, when we on our annual family vacation and the girls all announced they were pregnant. Their explanation was that they wanted our children to be as close as we were, we didn´t grow up together, but you could never tell from the outside looking in.

Emmett and Rosalie´s daughter, Haley was born on May 13th, Harper and Hunter, along with Alice and Jasper´s twin boys Carlisle and Cooper were born on June 13th, the same day as Alice and I.

We were a high profile family and didn´t want our children exploited to the media at such a young age, so none of them had been photographed publicly yet; we were planning a public spread for the fall, when my grandfather retired. Jane often would keep the children in our homes, if we needed to go out for any reason. She was fiercely protective of the children and even here in the daycare, there was no need for us to worry.

I bid day good day, with a reminder that my mother may need her help at some point this weekend, it was never an issue, since Grandfather paid her quite handsomely to tend to his great-grandchildren.

Riley was waiting with the door open to my black and silver Land Rover LRX, the privacy windows made seeing inside the SUV impossible, nothing but the best to keep my family safe. ¨Good afternoon, Sir,¨ Riley greeted in his usual cheery way. He was retired FBI agent and had been with my family since I was a boy, he and his wife Bree, my mother´s business partner and closest friend, were just like family.

¨It´s a good afternoon indeed, Riley,¨ I returned in kind, while clapping him on the back.

Looking down at the stroller, he bent at the knee to address the twins. ¨And how are my little niece and nephew doing this afternoon?¨ he asked tickling them both under the chin. They squealed in delight at the old man´s affections. Once the twins were settled we headed out of my private parking garage and into the Seattle traffic toward the ferry.

__MW... MM__

Riley pulled into the gate of my parents' estate and before he could cut the engine, my mother barreling towards the car in search of her grand-babies. Esme Cullen, the social-butterfly of Seattle, was never seen in public with a lock of her beautiful thick bronze tresses out of place; she always had every ´i´ dotted and every ´t´ crossed. Labeled Seattle´s businesswoman of the year, 3 years in a row, it was no wonder I was such a shrewd businessman. I got it from my mother.

Cullen Interior and Design Firm, was one of the most sought after interior decorating companies in the state of Washington, and was slowly taking Oregon and Canada by storm as well. My mother has single-handedly taken the world of interior design to a whole new level.

Just the other day she appeared on an episode of MTV Cribs along with the Denver Nuggets´ Carmelo Anthony and his wife LaLa. Having been the designer to make his home ´bling´ as Carmelo put it, he insisted that my mother appear alongside him and his wife on the show.

The woman was amazing, but what most people didn´t get to see was the timeless beauty standing before me in a cashmere tracksuit, Nike tennis shoes, hair in a high ponytail, without an ounce of make-up on her beautiful face; and she couldn´t have been more beautiful.

Her emerald eyes, my eyes, shimmered with the anticipation of spending time with her grandchildren. ¨Nana´s babies,¨ she squealed as Riley opened the back door. ¨We are going to have so much fun this weekend,¨ she cooed as she nuzzled her face into Harper´s hair.

The site of my mother fawning all over my children is one that will never get old, and they loved it. At the site of their Nana, their eyes sparkled and they wiggled with hopes of getting into her waiting arms.

Aside from the small green bag decorated with tiny little duck containing their medicine, there was nothing else to hand over, save for the children. As soon as my mother found out she was going to be a grandmother, she remodeled the entire second floor of her house, removing the walls between three of the guest bedrooms and turning the open space into a colossal sized state-of-the-art nursery. It had everything to suit the needs individually of each of her grandchildren, so I wasn´t surprised when she shooed me away, as she and Bree carted my children away. _Esme Cullen never does anything halfway! _

Parked on the ferry back to the city, I take the time to clear my head and get in the right mindset to serve my Mistress. Loosening my tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons of my shirt; I can breathe easy for the first time all day as I run my fingers along cool metal of my everyday collar.

Florence and the Machine blasting, _Heavy in Your Arms, _takes me where I need to be; it´s almost as the spirit of control leaves my body and floats on a cloud toward my Mistress. Breathing deep I can feel myself slipping deeper into sub-mode as the words of the song wash over me.

**My love has concrete feet; my love is an iron ball**

**Wrapped around your ankles, over the waterfall**

**My love has concrete feet; my love is an iron ball**

**Wrapped around your ankles, over the waterfall**

**I'm so heavy. Heavy. Heavy in your arms**

**I'm so heavy. Heavy. So heavy in your arms**

**This will be my last confession**

**"I love you" never felt like any blessing**

**Whisper it like it's a secret**

**Uttered to condemn the one who hears it**

**With a heavy heart**

**Heavy. Heavy. Heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms**

**(I'm so heavy) Heavy, heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms**

**(I'm so heavy) Heavy, heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms**

**(I'm so heavy) Heavy, heavy. I'm so heavy in your arms**

I was so deep inside my own psyche that hadn´t even realized we were maneuvering through traffic in the city. _Funny, I didn´t remember getting off the ferry. _My thought were interrupted by the vibration of my cell phone. I looked down to see that I had a text from Mistress.

**Pet~ I expect you to be kneeling at my feet in 25 minutes, naked and wearing your play collar. DON´T BE LATE! You know what happens to naughty pets that anger their Mistress! ~Mistress M.**

I groaned as the CB6000 pinched my ever growing bulge, the pain wasn´t enough of a distraction to keep my cock from rejoicing at the prospect of my Mistress punishing me. Hopefully, at some point this weekend I would find myself strapped to her whipping bench, as she turned my ass cheeks nice and pink. ¨Uhh...¨ I moaned a little too loudly.

I felt the SUV pick up speed and looked up to see Riley smirking at me in the rear-view mirror. ¨I take it that message was important, I´ll have you home in no time, Sir,¨ he promised with a devilish grin. I swear sometimes I think that man has eyes in the back of his head. I shook my head and gently rubbed my thigh, silently willing my cock to have a bit of patience.

The clock on my phone indicated that I had a little less than 15 minutes to be naked and kneeling in front of my Mistress for inspection. Before Riley could put the Land Rover in park I was out of the back seat making a mad dash for the front door, thankfully, it was unlocked, since she was expecting me.

My briefcase, laptop, cell phone were all forgotten in the SUV, as I ran toward her. Hell, if I thought it were possible, I might have even left my brain behind. I could vaguely make out Riley´s laughter as I slammed the door behind me.

_Eager little beaver, aren´t we?_

_Fuck yeah and proud of it!_

I made haste removing my clothes, taking the time to hang my clothes neatly on the hanger my Mistress had provided and placing my shoes out of the way; she liked my things just so. My eyes glazed over as I took in my thick leather play collar. I took a minute to run my nose over the crisp leather and breath in the intoxicating aroma, letting the smell take me higher.

The moment was far spent, so I quickly buckled it to fit snugly around my neck, my fingertips caressed the metal D-ring and spikes that adorned it. Lastly I picked up my leash and placed securely between my teeth and reverently lowered myself to the floor. It didn´t matter if Mistress was here to see me or not, I still moved with the same poise and grace I would, had I been in her presence.

Lowered to the floor on all fours is when I heard it, the music. Mistress had not told me where she would be, but the music coming from the piano would lead me straight to her. I moved with the stealth of a panther seeking out its prey, the only difference was; I was the hunted and not the hunter.

When I reached my destination, I could see the familiar black stilettos of my Mistress, I was finally home. I let out a breath that I didn´t even realize I was holding and awaited my instruction. It seemed like forever before Mistress brought the song she was playing to an end and acknowledged my presence. I waited with baited breath to be allowed to greet her properly.

¨Tsk, tsk, tsk, Tony,¨ she sang in a husky voice, ¨you´ve kept me waiting.¨ I knew not to move a muscle, I didn´t want to make my situation any worse than it already was. I knew I was late and would be punished. I expected it.

Mistress´ motto was,_ if you´re early you´re on time, and if you´re on time you´re late,_ so I knew when I received the message that even though technically I was on time; in my Mistress´ eyes I was late, and those were the only eyes that counted.

¨Look at me when I address you, pig,¨ Mistress barked harshly.

I took my time and slowly lifted my head, wanting to drink in the appearance of my Goddess, before reaching her eyes. I was most definitely not, disappointed. Her body was wrapped in a red pencil skirt that clung to her ass like only a second skin could and a red and black corset that had her voluptuous breast bubbling over and fighting to break free.

Her beautiful thick brown mane hung in gigantic loose curls down her back. My Adam´s apple bobbed painfully as I swallowed slowly. Finally, I reached my destination and looked into her rich and creamy dark chocolate eyes, eyes that burned with her impatience at my slow-fullness.

¨Are you done eye-fucking me, boy,¨ she asked condescendingly. ¨Like what you see, pig? Why don´t you greet your Mistress properly and show her just how much.¨

_I thought you´d never ask_, I screamed in my head, as I straightened my back and presented my Mistress with my leash. The moment my mouth was free of the object, I went to work worshiping my Mistress´ feet and showing my adoration and appreciation for being allowed the privilege to serve her.

My tongue moved fluidly over the contours of the soft leather and when her heels were sufficiently licked to her liking, I placed two soft kisses on each of her feet. Straightening to my full kneeling position, I raised my chin toward the ceiling and presented collar for my leash to be connected and commenced the ritual. ¨Mistress,¨ I began, ¨I present to you mind, body and soul, I give over to you willing, the control of each. I trust that you will keep me safe and no harm will come to me while in your care. You are a loving and caring Mistress that always anticipates my every need; if it pleases you to do so, please take this your humble servant, to with as you wish,¨ I held my breath and waited for my Mistress to give me her response.

My scalp tingled as Mistress gently ran her fingers through my hair, as per usual at this in our little ritual. ¨It is an honor for me to accept the gift of your submission, pet; I promise to take great care when handling the control that you are so freely giving me. I promise not to go outside your limits and abuse the trust that you have gifted to me. You will be safe and loved,¨ she emphasized looking me straight in the eye, ¨while under my control. The joining of this leash to this collar, signifies that you agree fully to any and all of my rules, regulations, and punishments stated in the D/s contract that we both signed.¨

¨Yes, Mistress,¨ I breathed.

The clicking of the leash to my collar was music to my ears, finally, I let go completely, knowing that my Mistress would be there to catch me if I fell, it was a euphoric feeling knowing I was in such good hands.

__MW... MM__

**BPOV**

I sat quietly at the piano, listening to Edward fumble around in the foyer and grinned to myself. If someone would have told me that I would get everything I ever dreamed I wanted in life and then some, I would have laughed in their face. _Stuff like that just didn´t happen to me._

Well not until my selfish bitch of a mother exiled me to Forks, Washington to live with my dad. Charlie and I had always been close, so I really didn´t mind that, but the fact that my gold-digging tramp of a mother sent me there, so she could run off into the sunset with some minor league baseball player pissed me off. Yeah, can you say _anger management_?

I was already shy and uncoordinated, adding bitter to my finer attributes was just another hit to my dwindling self-esteem. The only thing I really had going for me was that I scored high enough on the aptitude test to be labeled a genius. I was a real life walking talking, human version of Jeanette Chipmunk, right down to the boring brown hair and eyes, frumpy clothes and thick rimmed glasses. _I was beating the boys off with a stick... not!_

Little did I know that Forks would be the key to my _happily-ever-after_, and I would meet my own personal _Mr. Darcy_? I dropped into Alice Cullen´s life my first day at Forks High School, no literally I mean I tripped and fell right into the poor girls lap in gym class, and we´ve been best friends ever since. Later at lunch when she introduced me to her twin Edward and her older brother Emmett, it would be confirmed that I´d finally found my place in the circle of life.

For Edward and me, it was love at first site, and from that day to this one, Edward, Emmett, Alice and I have made all the major milestones in life together, only stopping along the way to add Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock to our small intimate circle.

My father was the chief of police of Forks, so we weren´t exactly rolling in money, like the rest of my friends were, but Esme and Carlisle were nothing like the pretentious snobs I would see on TV, they were down to earth and treated me like one of their children. I never would have guessed that Forks would give me the surrogate family that I always longed for; they even welcomed Charlie into the fold with open arms.

Edward and Alice had forewarned me of their Grandpa Cullen´s ways, and how he didn´t take too easily to outsiders, especially those that didn´t come from money. So when Esme and Carlisle insisted that Rose, Jasper, and I accompany them on their family vacation, I nearly peed my pants.

We had been on several family trips throughout the year, but this one was the biggie, it would include the Masen´s and the Cullen´s, both children and grandchildren. I´d had the pleasure of meeting Edward and Elizabeth Masen, Esme´s parents, and secretly Edward and I were their favorites, but I had yet to meet Carlisle´s parents Eleazar and Carmen Cullen, since they spent most of their time living in D.C.

_I was a nervous as a whore in church about meeting them!_

Long story short they were two of the greatest people I could ever meet; I even laughed when Eleazar showed Edward and me the background check he had run on my family. _This man knew shit about my family that I didn´t even know!_ He even went as far as to tell me that I didn´t have to worry about Renee, apparently, he had someone keeping an eye on her and she wouldn´t be allowed to hurt me. She had been harassing me about information on Edward´s family, ever since she found out who he really was, and I had even gone as far as trying to break up with Edward, just to protect his family. Of course he was having none of that, so Eleazar´s words put me at ease.

That summer spent sailing the Greek Islands for a month in _The Carmen, _Grandma and Grandpa Cullen´sprivate yacht, was the first in a cacophony of beautiful memories made with my new family. I learned to accept their generosity, because it wasn´t out of pity or guilt, but from the depths of their hearts that they showered me with just as much as they did their children.

I smiled as I began to stroke the piano keys lovingly, playing Debussy´s _Claire de Lune; _it was one of my all time favorite pieces to play. Esme insisted that to be well rounded ladies of society that Rosalie, Alice, I had to take piano and classical ballet lessons.

We quickly learned that it was pointless to protest, so we made the best of it and in the end had a blast adding to the things were able to do together. The ballet lessons really helped me with my coordination problem and now walking in the 6¨ heels I was currently wearing was a piece of cake.

I´d always thought of Edward as my Superman, so watching his muscular body crawling lithely across the plush white carpet in my direction was a direct contrast to that thought. Edward was a warrior, a protector, and provider. He fiercely protected his family and my babies and I were always safe, because my beautiful husband made us feel that way.

On the other hand, I was the complete opposite. I was quite and mousy, and where Edward was a shrewd business man, I was a bestselling author of children´s book. People magazine had recently named me the Dr. Seuss of the 21st century. _I wonder what they would say if they saw me now?_

Sometimes, even Superman needed to lend his cape to Lois Lane, so she could save him and that´s just what I was doing. My husband had certain _needs _that had to be met. After a tough week at the office, he needed me to just make it all go away, so I did.

I transformed into his Mistress and gladly accepted his submission, and in return gave his mind, body and soul the release it needed. My panties would have been soaked, if I was wearing any, the site of this beautiful man licking my high-heeled clad feet, was causing the heat in my belly to ignite into a full-blown blaze.

I bit my lip to stifle the moan that was bubbling up in my chest, when I felt his succulent lips connect with the tops of my feet. I hooked the leash to his collar and proceeded to complete our before play ritual. ¨Come pet, it´s time to bathe,¨ I instructed as I yanked his leash and guided him downstairs to the playroom. Edward and I started dabbling in BDSM, our first year of college, we both enjoyed the pleasure we received when we exchange the power of control.

It heightened the sexual experience for both of us having me in control, simply because it wasn´t something that would happen in our everyday lives. The first time I took Edward anally was amazing, I never remember either one of us cumming so hard in our lives.

The confidence and poise I exuded in the playroom was a high for me, simply because I could never feel that self-assured in my daily life. Edward preferred to be called Tony, because he said it was his alter-ego. _Don´t knock it... it worked for us!_

Edward had been my full-time sub for the past 8 years, so he very rarely made any mistakes, which let me know that tonight´s punishment was something he was looking forward to. He knew how I felt about punctuality, so when I sent him the text; I already knew he would be late.

I´d already planned to make this weekend special, since it was our first time playing since the twins had been born; for some reason Edward loved my milk as much as the twins did, sadly there was never enough to nurse all three of them. So, I planned to let my naughty little boy nurse, if he was a good pet.

__MW...MM__

I watched my pet fill the tub with warm water, pouring just the right amount of my vanilla bath beads, so that room was filled with the delicate aroma. Kneeling at my feet, he waited for permission to undress me. ¨You may undress me now, pet.¨

The strain on the CB6000 was evidence that he was enjoying this, the way he peeled the corset and pencil skirt from my body held all the pride he was feeling at serving his Mistress; I couldn´t help but feel loved.

My clothes were neatly placed on the counter and everything was set, as my pet help me lower myself in the tub. I was bathed reverently and dried with extreme tenderness, before I unlocked Tony´s CB6000 and placed in the special dishwasher under the counter. While Tony showered, I prepared the playroom. When I heard the shower cut off, I slipped out of the room to get dressed.

Opening the door to the playroom, I was met with a sight that I would never get tired of seeing, my beautiful submissive, kneeling perfectly in the center of the room. This time I didn´t bother to stifle the moan and audibly showed my approval. The wetness pooling in the apex of my thigh, caused me to squeeze my legs together seeking out some much needed friction. Ignoring him completely, I went to the cabinet to retrieve my leather strap.

Tony´s breath hitched as I slapped the strap in a steady rhythm against my thigh, ¨I told you not to me late, but still you disobeyed me,¨ I chastised, ¨I guess my naughty little slut boy wants to be punished. On the bench, pig!¨ Scrambling to his feet he situated his body on the whipping bench, awaiting his much anticipated punishment. I secured his hands and feet before addressing him again. ¨20 licks slut, 10 warm-ups with my hand and 10 with the strap. You will not make a sound or I´ll add 10 more, am I understood?¨ I questioned sternly.

¨Yes, Mistress,¨ he responded.

I ran my hand slowly down his spine feeling the tautness of his muscles under my touch; his cock was impossibly hard and just begging to be touched. I grabbed it roughly, squeezing with just a touch of pressure. ¨What is this slut? Does my nasty boy deserve to have pleasure tonight? Is this filthy cock worthy of your Mistress´ pussy?¨ I questioned rhetorically, squeezing harder causing a whimper to escape his mouth. ¨Silence!¨ I shouted as my hand made contact with his scrumptious ass.

By the time I finished spanking Tony, I was desperate for some type of release. ¨Thank you, Mistress,¨ he said through gritted teeth. I released him from his restraints and guided him to the corner of the room where my queening chair was located.

Tony loved it when his cock and balls were bound, I couldn´t do what need to with that raging hard-on he was sporting, so I made him an offer he couldn´t refuse. ¨I have plans for this cock, filthy boy,¨ I teased, ¨but it doesn´t include being this hard just yet. If you want me to fuck that tight asshole of yours, I suggest you make it disappear.¨ Tony had impeccable control, so I had no doubt that he would be able will his erection away; I decided to leave him to it while I gathered some nylon rope, nipple clamps and weights for his balls. When I returned, I was pleased to see his now semi-flaccid cock.

¨Very good pet,¨ I praised as I ran the tip of my tongue around one nipple while teasing the other with my hand. ¨Would you like to know how pleased I am?¨ I asked as I guided his hand to my pussy and used to cup my dripping sex. He closed his eyes at the feeling of having me in his hand. Twisting his nipple painfully, I ordered him to open his eyes. ¨Open your fucking eyes, slut! Did I give you permission to look away? Answer me!¨

Immediately his eyes snapped open, ¨no Mistress, I´m sorry ma´am.¨

Once his nipples were sufficiently aroused, I attached the clamps and went about intricately winding the rope around his delicious cock. Tony was well endowed and sometimes I had a hard time believing all that could fit inside of me. When I was satisfied that the ropes weren´t cutting off his circulation to the point that they would cause any damage and the tiny weights were attached securely to his balls, I removed the tiny scrap of fabric that was covering my pussy.

I situated Tony´s head securely in the sling of the chair, before locking the spreader bar to cuffs on his ankles. When I was satisfied with my work I sat on my own personal thrown, with my crop in hand ready to pleasure my pet as he licked my cunt. ¨What color are we pet?¨ I asked checking to see if he was okay.

¨Green, Mistress... very green, ¨ he groaned. I knew that could feel my arousal dripping on his face, but patiently waited for permission to feast on my sopping pussy.

¨Since you have pleased me so much, pet,¨ I started, ¨your reward is you may be vocal for the rest of the night, unless I say otherwise. Now show your Mistress gratitude for her gift.¨ My eyes rolled in the back of my head as soon as his hot mouth made contact with my aching pussy. ¨Ungh... fuck pet, suck my pussy, ¨ I moaned out in pleasure as he teeth skimmed across my clit. I took the crop and began to strike his bound cock and thighs that caused him to moan into my pussy and surprisingly send me over the edge. ¨Holy shit! Fuck... ahh... ahh... yessss!¨ I screamed as my body shook with my powerful release. I came so hard that the room seemed to be spinning.

Tony continued to lick and lap at my throbbing pussy and the coil in my stomach began to tighten yet again. The sensation of him sliding his tongue in and out of my hole was taking me to higher heights. With a flick of my wrist I brought the end of the crop directly on the tip of his dick causing him to bite down on my clit; the pain, mixed with just the right amount of pleasure, sent me spiraling for the second time. ¨Aaaa...¨ I moaned dropping the crop to the floor_. ¨_I´m cumming... fuck pet,¨ I said breathlessly.

When I was sure I could stand without falling over, I got up to remove the spreader bar and guided Tony to the four poster bed in the center of the room. He whimpered quietly, no doubt enjoying the feel of the feel of the weights tugging on his sensitive balls ¨On your back, pet.¨ I ordered. ¨I´m going to fuck myself on the filthy cock of yours and you better not cum, slut!¨ I yanked on the chain of the clamps to emphasize my point.

¨Ungh... yes Mistress... anything you say, Mistress...¨ he half chanted, half groaned.

I took his arms and legs and secured them in the restraints that were attached to the bed and sat back on my heels, so I could take in the sight before me. His cock was straining against the ropes and turned a very luscious light purple, I knew that he had been bound long enough and it was time to release his poor straining member.

First, I removed the weights and took his balls into my mouth sucking them gently, one at a time. ¨Ahh... Mistress, pleaseee¨ he begged.

Knowing exactly what he wanted, I removed the ropes slowly allowing the circulation to return to his dick, but before he could recover; I lined my pussy up and impaled myself on his throbbing cock. With the return of the blood flow and my cunt wrapped tightly around his hard cock, I knew he wouldn´t last long. ¨You. Better. Not. Fucking. Cum.¨ I grunted, matching words to thrusts, driving myself to ecstasy.

¨Ungh... Mistress, please...¨ he grunted. ¨I´m so fucking close, Mistress... _fuckkkkkk_!

¨Not fucking yet,¨ I growled yanking the nipple clamp chain. I was close, so I licked two of my fingers and began to play with my clit. ¨Ungh... I feel so full pet,¨ I breathed. ¨I love how your fat cock feels my tight cunt. Do you like the way I feel dirty boy? You like how I ram that fat cock of yours deep in my pussy?¨

He was trying so hard to stave off his orgasm that his eyes were leaking moisture. I could read him like a book and knew that was telling the truth, he couldn´t hold it any longer. Wanting us to release together, I released the clamps and commanded him to cum, just as my own release washed over me. ¨Cum, pet, NOW!¨

¨Aaaa... Jesus Christ!¨ he wailed as his body became as stiff as a board. ¨Yesss... fuckkkk... ungh... I can´t fucking... Godddddd!¨ His release was to powerful that he couldn´t form a coherent sentence.

¨Fuckkkkk... yes, yes, yessssss!I screamed as dick released his hot seed deep in my pussy. I swear I could feel his cum pumping through my blood stream.

Tony was very talented, meaning that he was multi-orgasmic, so he had several tiny orgasms that lead up to the big one. Tonight was pretty intense, so I wasn´t surprised when he began to sob quietly. I quickly released his arms and legs and drew him into my chest. He needed the skin-to-skin contact to bring him back down. Thankfully, there was an automatic timer on the Jacuzzi in the bathroom, so the tub would already be filled with hot water and jasmine bubble bath.

Rubbing the kinks out his shoulders, I gave Tony a few more minutes to collect himself. His body began to shiver from the amount of endorphins running high throughout his body, we also were covered in sweat so it wouldn´t be wise to prolong our bath. ¨Come pet, we need to get you in the bath,¨ I ordered.

__MW... MM__

Tony and I had been soaking in the tub for a while when I decided to ask him about tonight´s session. The bathtub was one of his free areas, so I knew that he knew to speak freely, but still remain respectful. ¨How did you feel about tonight´s session,¨ I asked, as I peppered his shoulders and neck with open mouth kisses.¨

¨Mmm...¨ he moaned. ¨I enjoyed it very much Mistress, thank you. I didn´t realize until tonight, how much I missed and needed my Mistress.¨ He burrowed his head deeper into my stomach as he spoke, his actions almost seemed child like. I was use to him being clingy after a particular intense session, but I was prepared for a little extra this weekend. Because not only did he have to allow his Mistress to be his wife, now, she was also the mother of his children and those two roles always came first.

Though he would never verbalize it, I knew how much he needed this. Tony was an extremely self-less person and our happiness meant more to him than his own, so I would do anything in my power to feed his need to be dominated. Even ship my babies off to their grandparents' house for the weekend. _God, I miss my babies!_

Long after the water cooled, I dried my precious boy off and led him to his room. Normally, I would sleep in my own bed, while he slept in the submissive room, but tonight, I knew he needed to feel me next to him.

Once I´d rubbed his tender cheeks with arnica cream, we crawled into bed, too tired to be bothered; we snuggled under the covers naked. Burying his head in my abdomen, he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged my body to his almost painfully. I stroked his hair gently, until I heard his breath even out.

I took a moment to mentally plan tomorrows scene; I hadn´t instructed him beforehand, so I would have to make us breakfast in the morning. I would be lying if I said that my excitement about tomorrow wasn´t two-fold. We were attending our first play party, since I became pregnant last year. I couldn´t wait to flaunt my new sexy post-baby body and my sexy pet_. _My head was filled with all the delicious possibilities, as sleep slowly claimed.


End file.
